Folding step ladders although generally less stable and sturdy than non-folding ladders are generally preferred where space is at a premium. Folding step ladders have the advantage over non-folding ladders in that they fold into a space small enough to fit into closets and other storage areas where they do not occupy space that is needed for other purposes. Such step ladders however have a number of shortcomings. A particularly irksome shortcoming of many is that they are awkward to fold and unfold. Folding and unfolding of such step ladders involves turning them upside down and pulling the front feet from the back feet. If the feet stick, they may be pulled too hard and the frames may bend. Once bent, the step ladders are usually no longer stable and are unsafe to stand on.
More recent folding step ladders have handles which, when lifted, cause the ladders to unfold for use from a folded position. However such step ladders are not safe for use until additional measures are carried out to ensure that they do not collapse or wobble when weight is placed on them. Those measures usually require the use of two hands and significant prodding, and pushing of the frame. Such measures are highly inconvenient when the step ladders are used in cramped quarters or when they must be folded and unfolded frequently as they are moved from one working area to another.
I have invented a folding step which alleviates these and many other problems of known step ladders. When the step ladder is folded and one of its components is lifted, gravity causes the step ladder to open or to unfold. When another of its components is lifted while the step ladder is open or unfolded, gravity causes the step ladder to close or to fold. Handles are provided on the two components to facilitate lifting of them.
Only one hand is normally required to lift the handles. In most cases, when the handle which causes the step ladder to open is lifted, gravity causes the ladder to completely open and no more measures are required to prepare the step ladder for use. Similarly, when the other handle is lifted, the step ladder closes completely and is ready for storage. No more measures are required to make it so.
The handles the handles are useful not only for opening and closing the step ladder but also to carry the step ladder in a fully open condition or in a closed condition.